castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Tavern
The Mug & Hammer Celesta's Quests! Alignment points come in three categories: Good, Neutral, and Evil. These points will be accumulated throughout each quest as you progress to different decision points in the game. Experience the different paths in each quest to earn alignment points. Accumulate more points to unlock special rewards that will strengthen your general to new levels! 'Strider, The Rogue Assassin' Origins: Strider - Learn the origins of Strider as he travels through the Land of Fire on a quest to complete his assassination contract! ;Rewards *14 Good Alignment points: Redeeming Light (+5 Energy when Strider is equipped) *14 Evil Alignment points: Amulet of Despair (+2 Attack to Strider) *2x Hero Medals which allow Increased Level +1 per medal You are rewarded one medal after completing the quest selecting the Good alignment choice when available. Your total Good alignment points accumulate to 7 at the end of the quest, with a total cost of 80 energy points. You are rewarded one medal after completing the quest selecting the Bad alignment choice when available. Your total Bad alignment points accumulate to 9 at the end of the quest, with a total cost of 105 energy points (because of the last choice which requires 10 X 3 energy to "Kill all the witness"). Neutral points do not seem to give any rewards, and even if they are needed to receive the other rewards combined with the good and bad alignment points, you will still get them as you need them to proceed certain steps of the quest. Important!: Read carefully because you can fail the quests. At the point where you have to chose between "Lie" and "Ignore". If you select "Ignore", you are caught and fail the quest. Similarly, when you are presented with "Believe the barkeeper" and "Lies, Lies, Lies" the correct one is "Lies, Lies...", 'Sophia, Destiny of the Fey' Origins: Sophia - Learn the origins of Sophia as she begins her adventure through Valeria! ;Rewards *Accept the bow from the merchant: Cursed Bow (-5 Attack to Sophia) *Give Cursed Bow & 100 gold to shopkeeper: Arcane Bow (+6 Attack to Sophia) *14 Good points 1x Hero Medals which allow Increased Level +1 per medal *14 Evil points 1x Hero Medals which allow Increased Level +1 per medal You need to obtain the Cursed bow first in order to trade for Arcane bow Leave the Sanctuary. Head towards Triste. Ready Weapon. Use Power. Take the Skull. Proceed to Triste! (Lie) I am Elaina! Enter the city of Triste. Accept the gift (Recieved Cursed Bow). Continue. Follow the guards.Continue. Refuse the king! ~Reward: Cursed Bow Repeat again (Only the second time around a merchant will confront you instead of a stranger and dispel the curse) ~You end up with 14 Evil points after both runs and get the Arcane Bow and a Hero Medal (but loose the cursed Bow from inventory... don't know if you can get it back if you so wished to have it in inventory but it doesn't help in any way other than for trading) ~ Obtained 14 Good pts to get the second Hero Medal. (Quickest and least energy consumming way to the end is worth 4 good tokens) ~Leave the city, taking borielus, walk away from the cub, continue, meet the king and give soul. 'Dragan, Heart of the Warrior' Origins: Dragan - Learn the origins of Dragan as he travels through the Land of Fire on a quest to conquer his enemies! *2x Hero Medals which allow Increased Level +1 per medal (Slay the dragon) #Gray - Continue #Gray - Accept the exam #Blue - Seek out legendary trainer. #Gray - Head towards the Land of Fire. #Gray - Fight the trainer! #Blue - Mercy! #Blue - Train counter parry. (bracers) #Gray - Return to home strategize! (let you go back) #Blue - Seek out legendary trainer. #Gray - Head towards the Land of Fire. #Gray - Fight the trainer! #Blue - Mercy! #Gray - Train resistance (amor) #Gray - Return to home strategize! (let you go back) #Blue - Seek out legendary trainer. #Gray - Head towards the Land of Fire. #Gray - Fight the trainer! #Blue - Mercy! #Red - Train whirlwind. (sword) #Gray - Return to home strategize! (let you go back) #Gray - Slay the Emerald Dragon! #Blue - Prepare equipment. (loose items) #Gray - Return home. (medal) Cost: 315 energy = Hero Medal <- festival re-enter #Gray - Continue #Gray - Accept the exam. #Red - Seek out the powerful sorcerer. #Gray - Head North/East/West (pick either one) #Blue - Save woman! #Red - Accept. #Gray - Return home. (vial) #Gray - Slay the Emerald Dragon! #Red - Consume vial of blood. (use vial) #Gray - Return home. (medal) Cost: 155 energy = Hero medal <- festival THE END!!! 'Penelope, Priestess of the Silver Light' Origins: Penelope - Learn the origins of Penelope as she proves herself to become a prodigy of the Silver Light! ;Rewards *1 riddle solved : Silverlight Training Manual (+2energy when Penelope is equipped) *3 riddles in each passage solved : Faith Amulet (+6stamina when Penelope is equipped) *2x Hero Medals which allow Increased Level +1 per medal Important Note''' ::IF YOU WANT ALL ITEMS, DON'T BE TOO SMART::''' First Try (Prize: Training Manual) Choose Passage 2 ~ Use the crystal and then the black stone. You get a book and return to the hallway. Choose Passage 3 ~ Walk all the path and get knocked by the air element. Exit the Trial ~ You got evaluated and receive the training manual for your prize. Second try (Prize: Faith Amulet- Once you get this item you'll never be able to get the manual again. So be very careful!) The order of the passage doesn't matter. The result depends on how you solve the puzzle. And you get only one chance for each passage. Once you're done with a passage, the road will wind up at the main hall again. Going in the same way will take you back to the start over and over, so don't waste your energy. Passage 1 ~ Use the "flask" and collect water from puddles to make holy water, you end up using it and (doubling holy energies). Takes you back to start Passage 2 ~ Come to an alter and use the "crystal" to reflect light onto the sun symbols, then use the "black" stone to block light to moon symbol, (learn about light and dark must co-exist). Takes you back to start Passage 3 ~ When asked to continue or use an item, choose to use an item; if you don't you are knocked unconscious by Air Elementals and fail this test. Use the "feather" and (learn about going through life as light as a feather) then sing Hakuna Mattata as you exit the mines to get your grade and goodies. Category:Festival